


Happy Primus Day

by SoDoLaFaMiDoRe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dating, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe/pseuds/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Primus Day on Cybertron, and Maximus and Rung attempt to make the best out of a crowded situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Primus Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apricots_from_Nara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for the lovely Apricots-From-Nara, happy birthday sweetie!

Cybertron sure was crowded during the Primus Day celebrations. Rung tried to keep a happy face as he walked hand-in-hand with Fortress Maximus, but getting knocked around was starting to get on the psychiatrist’s near-endless patience. 

The pushes and pulls only got worse as they neared the heart of the street-fair, great throngs of mechs walking around, and one particularly hard push sent Rung sprawling to the ground.

Maximus was immediately worrying over him, keeping on eye on the crowd as he checked the orange plating for any injuries. A few miniscule dents made his worried frown turn deeper, and he easily scooped Rung up in his arms. 

“Max, I’m fine, really!” Rung tried to insist, a mixture between embarrassment and adoration coloring his words as he was coddled close.

“I know, but I don’t like the crowds. Sit on my back, okay?” Maximus insisted earnestly, looking around.

Rung could hardly let out a protest before he was being moved again, gingerly placed between the two large tank treads to wrap his arms around his lovers neck. 

“Better?” Maximus asked, turning his head to look as Rung rested his chin on his shoulder and shifted his legs to a more supportive position.

“Much better, I can actually see where we’re going now.” The orange mech responded, pressing a chaste kiss to the nearest audial fin.

Walking along, through the crowd, which easily parted for the much larger mech, the couple chatted about everyone and nothing going on around them as they took in the festivities. As the celebration began to wind down, Rung found himself falling asleep with his head nuzzled in the crook of his lover’s neck.

A slight jostle shook him out of his light recharge, and Maximus used his free hand to point out that the fireworks were about to be set off. Rung pressed a kiss to his cheek as the rockets began to fire, giving him a distraction to keep him grounded, and Maximus turned to take the kiss and turn it much deeper.

As they broke apart, breathless, Max could only look at Rung with pure adoration in his optics. “I love you Rung.”

“I love you too Maximus, happy Primus Day.”


End file.
